Embodiments of the present invention are directed to network storage and other systems for processing, storing and transferring data, such as those used to create a limited virtual file system (VFS), inclusive of peer-to-peer (P2P) data transfers for community use. A number of deficiencies and problems associated with conventional data storage and transfer processes and systems have been identified. Through applied effort, ingenuity and innovation, solutions to many of these identified problems have been solved by developing systems, computer readable media, methods, apparatuses and other means that are included in various embodiments of the present invention, some examples of which are detailed below.